Aewsome!
by candy-belle
Summary: Mike wants something from Alex before they go out into the ring. Slash fic with Alex/Miz  Mike , this is pure and utter smut!


**Title**: Awesome!  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary: ** Mike wants something from Alex before they go out into the ring.  
**Featuring: **Alex/Miz (Mike)  
**Warning:** pure and utter smut!  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Well here we go my first pure Aliz fic - I do adore Alex and Miz together and this little fic has been bubbling away for ages. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Mike paused as he caught sight of the sign on the door – the Miz, WWE Champion. He'd never felt more pride in a few simple words than he did at that moment. With a slowly expanding smile he tilted his head drinking in the words a little longer.

A soft cough and a chuckled, "You okay, boss?" interrupted his thoughts and glancing over he saw Alex was already waiting for him in the dressing room. His apprentice was sprawled on the bench, the powerful body totally relaxed and at ease. Absently licking his lips Mike rolled his shoulders and shrugged the belt further up his shoulders. Letting his eyes roam over Alex's clothed form - loving the black silk shirt and blue jeans Alex was dressed in - Mike pursed his lips asking almost petulantly, "Why haven't you changed?"

"Didn't know what outfit you wanted me to wear," replied Alex with an easy smile that made Mike's stomach flutter.

It was ridiculous he argued. He was a grown man. He was a champion, a god damn star and yet one smile from Alex and he felt like a high school cheerleader staring at the quarterback.

As if he could read Mike's thoughts, Alex slowly stretched his legs out in front of him almost obscenely flexing his hips the blue jeans tightening over his groin. It was a move that made Mike growl softly then without warning he kicked the locker room door shut flipping the lock. While he might be an exhibitionist in the ring, in private he was still relatively shy. Letting the belt slide down his arm he carefully set it on the bench his fingers trailing lovingly over the brass plaque bearing his name before turning his full attention to Alex.

Alex grinned at him and pressing his hands flat onto the bench on other side of his hips, he widened his legs the firm tights invitingly empty. Mike looked up and for a moment they stared at each other, a silent conversation flowing between them. With his trade make smirk firmly in place, Mike ordered, "Touch yourself."

Alex obeyed, sliding a hand over his right thigh before blatantly palming himself through the jeans. Mike watched attentively, his own body reaction to the almost pornographic sight in front of him. Drawing in a stuttered breath Mike rolled his neck and with his head to one side he ordered, "Show me!"

Alex's smile became a knowing smirk and moving with the skill of a stripper he slowly stood up. Taking his time he slowly popped each button on his jeans, taking his time to reveal the smooth skin beneath,

"You cheap slut!" chucked Mike looking up from the erotic display to gaze fondly at his apprentice, "Going commando?"

"I know you hate waiting," explained Alex dismissing the fond insult with a wink. Carefully he eased the sides of his jeans away revealing just a hint of the base of his shaft.

Mike rolled his head again. He loved it when Alex teased him like that. He loved the way his apprentice instinctively knew what he needed when to play the slut and when to play the lover. And while he adored it when they indulged in slow loving sex, what Mike wanted right then was sex. Hard brutal masculine sex. With a soft snarl he growled, "Stop teasing me. Get over here and assume the position."

Alex's smirk became even bigger and as he shimmied out of his jeans, Mike quickly stripped off his own clothes not even bothering to fold them – a sure sign he was in no mode for anything other than sex. Walking over to the large vanity unit, he paused and looking at Alex via the large mirror decorating the wall, he barked, "Well come on then! What are you waiting for?"

Alex hesitated – just as Mike knew he would. For all his bravado and arrogance both in and out of the ring, Alex was an incredibly tender lover and Mike knew his demands occasionally scared and shocked the other man. Btu right then he didn't care. He gave a huff of annoyance and looking over his shoulder he snarled, "Just fucking lube up and get on with it!"

"Just wait a moment!" growled Alex, glaring at Mike.

It was a look that made Mike want to whimper. He loved it when every now and then he could get a flicker of anger out of his apprentice. He kept his head turned around watching as Alex prepared himself the talented hands working quickly and efficiently. Once satisfied Alex closed the gap between them asking softly, "Turn around then."

Mike complied turning back around so he could see Alex in the mirror. There was something about the way Alex was still half dressed, the black silk shirt hanging wide open, framing his torso while his lower half was stark naked. Running a hand over Mike's arse Alex bit his lower lip then heisted asking, "Are you sure you don't want..."

"Just fucking do it!" exclaimed Mike actually pressing back, taking the tip of the hard shaft into his body before Alex was ready.

With a surprised gasp Alex caught the base of his shaft holding it steady as he slowly pushed into the unprepared entrance.

Mike hissed in pain, his body protesting at the intrusions. But he didn't care. He loved the raw session flooding his body, loved the way Alex's hand flared over his hip holding him still. He loves the way Alex spooned against him, the way he could feel Alex's breath on his neck as his apprentice slowly but surely pushed further and further in, forcing the tight muscles apart.

Once full seated Alex held his position not daring to move. He could feel Mike's body spasm around him and knew it had to hurt. He knew his lover was hurting but he knew too it was what Mike wanted and if he was honest Alex knew he would never refused Mike anything even if it made him uncomfortable.

"Will you fucking move!" snarled Mike snapping Alex out of his daydream.

Glaring at his boss in the mirror Alex nodded then slowly he pulled gasping as Mike's body tightened around him before gritting his teeth and pushing back in. He kept it slow for the first few thrusts. But then when Mike curled his arm back and laced a hand through his hair hissing, "Just fuck me!" Alex finally let go. Finally he started to let his hips snap to and fro, driving in with full power into Mikes body. The suddenly change in tempo had Mike giving stifled yelps and little screams as his body was all but ripped apart by his apprentice.

It didn't last long. It never did when mike was in pure sex mode. He arched his body up against Alex, his muscles working overtime his stomach visibly rolling with the effort to contain his release. Not that Alex noticed. He had his eyes screwed shut and his face buried in the crook of Mike's neck pressing hard biting kisses to the neck of his lover. Mike stared at himself in the mirror, smirking as he watched his reflection gasp for air as Alex drive harder and harder. Finally he felt his release ready to explode and lowering his hand he gripped Alex's wrist his fingers biting into the skin. As the pain hit Alex's eyes flew open and they locked via the mirror with Mikes. As Mike finally came undone beneath him Alex allowed himself a smile. He gave a few more hard thrusts gasping loudly when Mike's abused body clenched down onto his shaft all but ripping the orgasm out of him.

He let out a loud groan as his final thrust warmed the inside of Mike's body. As Alex gave smaller secondary twitches Mike slumped back resting his head against Alex's. Both of them were gasping for breath, both trying to regain control of their bodies. Nuzzling his face against Alex's dark hair Mike chuckled, "You're getting good at this."

Alex winked at him via the mirror and pressing a soft kiss to the side of Mike's neck he murmured contentedly, "Thanks Boss."

Stepping away Alex snaked an arm around Mike's waist, holding him up as Mike wobbled on unsteady legs. Pausing a moment Alex hesitated then leaning in he pressed his lips against Mikes, silently asking for a kiss. It was the one thing that had been missing from the intense coupling.

For a moment Mike resisted, refusing to give Alex the one thing he really wanted, refusing to do the one thing that in his mind took them from fuck buddies to lover. The seconds dragged by then as he felt the disappointment start to radiate off Alex and he felt the pressure lessening on his lips - he suddenly lashed out. Curling his fingers around the back of Alex's neck, he dragged him closer, devouring his apprentice's mouth, finally claiming him as his own. He felt Alex resist for a split second and then he was melting against him. Alex's hands automatically found Mike's hips, pulling their bodies closer.

As the kiss stretched on Mike finally broke it with a snarl. Without breaking the hold on Alex's neck he tilted his head and pressed a hard biting kiss to the side of Alex's neck. He loved the yelp and the physical recoil he felt in the other man. Pulling back with a self satisfied smirk Mike looked at the mark now visible on Alex's neck. Brushing his thumb over the wound Mike murmured, "Mine."

"Yours," agreed Alex, his hand absently rising to touch the mark. He gave a smile that slowly morphed into a knowing smirk as he asked, "So what d'ya want me to wear out there tonight?"

Mike thought for a moment then tilting his head back he chucked, "Put your jeans back on but keep that shirt just as it is now."

Alex glanced down and coked an eyebrow. The shirt was simply hanging off him, framing his torso, the black silk collar highlighting the all too visible love bite on his neck. He touched the mark blushing slightly when Mike growled, "No make up. I want the world to see you're mine."

He reached over and pulling Alex closer, he rested their forehead hissing, "Let's go show the universe just how god damn awesome I really am." He let Alex go with a slight push and as they both got dressed Mike couldn't' help the smile blossoming over his face. It really didn't get much better than this.

Fin x


End file.
